Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport is a bionic superhuman and is a main character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. She is the second-oldest of her siblings. Her main ability is super speed. She joined forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar Storm (along with her younger brother, Chase) to track down all villains, and help protect the world. She is portrayed by Kelli Berglund. Biography Background Bree is a bionic superhuman who was genetically engineered by Douglas Davenport, but raised by Donald Davenport, Douglas' older brother. In Season 1 of Lab Rats, her new stepbrother Leo took her, along with Adam and Chase, out of the lab in which they lived and showed them the real world. In Season 2, Bree got older and more used to the outside world. She learned about her origins in "Bionic Showdown", and that Douglas was her real creator who wanted to use her and her siblings as bionic soldiers. In Season 3, Bree becomes moodier, and destroys her bionic chip, because she wanted freedom, and thought that being bionic was stopping her from the normal teenage life that she wanted. Along with Adam and Chase, she had to face Victor Krane, an evil bionic mastermind who was Douglas' evil partner. Her secret was revealed to the world by Krane's lead soldier, a bionic girl known as S-1. At the end of the season, Bree and her brothers get relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy to train Krane's bionic soldiers. In Season 4, Adam, Bree and Chase keep training the students, but come across Giselle (Douglas' evil ex-girlfriend), a resurrected Marcus, and her army of androids. Bree also faced against Dr. Gao, a bionic mad scientist who sought to wipe out all life on Earth. In late Season 4 of Lab Rats, she, along with the rest of her siblings, met a fourth sibling for the first time named Daniel Davenport. After the students got the bionic upgrade, there was no need to train them anymore, therefore Bree and Chase agreed to join the Elite Force. Season 1 In The Rise of Five, Bree, along with her brother Chase, moved into the Davenport Tower Penthouse. Once arrived, she learned that Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz were joining their new team. Personality She is the oldest member of the Elite Force, as well as the second oldest of four bionic siblings and is the only girl. She is also somewhat irresponsible and has reckless tendencies. She often overreacts in situations, but is still kind at heart and deeply cares about her family and friends. She's sassy, opinionated, and very sarcastic at times, with a snarky sense of humor, always with a smart retort ready. Although she complains about them a lot, she loves her brothers. Family Chase Davenport Main Article: Brase Chase is Bree's younger brother. Like most siblings do, they tend to tease/bicker each other. They'll insult each other and argue, but in the end, they're always there for each other. Their friendship is strong. These two will fight at times, but their fights never affect their connection with each other. In "Bionic Showdown", Bree fought Marcus in attempt to save Chase. In "Bionic Action Hero" Bree cries a little when she thinks Chase is dead, and blames herself for it since she was the one who gave Troy Chase's chip schematics. They care about each other a lot, and have a close relationship. At the end of the series, they both decide to stay with Davenport's new team, and they both join the Elite Force. Donald Davenport Article: Bronald Donald is Bree's uncle and adoptive father. She continues to call him her dad, even after she discovers he has been lying to her and her brothers. She sometimes ignores his warnings and goes against it, leading her to fall into trouble. Bree isn't as close with him as the boys are, but he will be a fatherly figure towards her at most, even though she finds it embarassing. When Davenport realizes how little time he spent with her, he made it up to her with his "Concert in a Can". Relationships Oliver (Close Friend) Main Article: Broliver Oliver was Bree's love interest in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. They had a crush on each other, and she called him cute. She lost interest in him when she realized that Oliver reminds her of Chase. They are currently on friendly terms with each other. Skylar Storm (Best Friends and Roommates) Main Article: Brylar Bree and Skylar are best friends. The girls share a room in the Penthouse, and enjoy each other's presence. In Holding Out for a Hero, she told Skylar that she was like a sister. Kaz (Close Friend) Main Article: Braz In The Rise of Five, Bree went to look for Kaz and he asked her to stay. In Power Play, they have to take care of a pig together and then later on, work together to escape and defeat Mrs. Ramsey and her pig, as they rob the apartment. Out of Show Relationships Adam Davenport Adam is Bree's older brother. They tease one another once in a while, but rarely fight or argue.They care about each other a lot, and their relationship is very strong. They're very close to each other and will always be there for each other, no matter what. Adam is softest to Bree the most. In "Bionic Showdown", Marcus made Adam fall to the ground twice and get knocked out for a while, causing Bree to run to him in concern. In Bionic Action Hero, Adam was reluctant to hurt Bree, and was the last to turn his power on. When Bree told him to destroy her and Troy, Adam told her "I can't." They care about each other a lot, and have a close relationship. Leo Dooley Leo is Bree's younger cousin/brother by her adoption. They insult each other from time to time, and they tease. Bree puts herself in a position as Leo's older sister, and makes him pay the consequences to his mistakes, as shown in "Spy Fly" She claims that she wants him to follow his responsibilities as she does with herself. They're always there for each other and care deeply about each other. Powers and Abilities Bionic Abilities After receiving a new chip in the ''Lab Rats series finale, "The Vanishing", Bree was given a bionic upgrade. Her new limits have not been explored yet.'' * Super Speed: Super Speed is Bree's main bionic ability. She runs super fast and when doing so, she can't be seen by others. She can run over 200 - 400 miles an hour. According to Leo, she can run at the speed of sound, which is 761.21 mph. However that was a speculation since she stated herself that she can run 500 miles per hour, so that is how fast she can actually run. Thanks to Donald and Douglas's upgrade, she can run ten times faster than she used to and she stated she can search all of Centium City in less than 30 seconds. ** Speed Fighting: Her speed hits give her inhuman force that compensates for her lack of bionic strength. She did this in battle against S-1 and Giselle. One example of this is Bree's Bionic Kick which is very effective during battle. ** Speed Talking: She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. ** Speed Typing: Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. ** Sonic Cyclone: When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. ** Speed Drawing/Painting: Bree can draw or paint with her super speed. * Vacuum Generation: Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. Chase told her to create a vacuum to slow the collider down. ** Speed Whirl: Bree can super speed around enemies to catch them off guard. As shown when she super sped around Gamma Girl in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. * Super Jump: When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's also able to jump onto ceilings and adhere to them without any support. * Mental Navigation System: Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. * Wall Sticking: She can stick to walls, but is still affected by gravity. * Super Agility: Bree has a lot of acrobatics that make her effective when she's fighting, she can perform aerial cartwheels, and high flips. * Vocal Manipulation: It was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. * Super Durability: Like her brothers, Bree can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people and cut them in half can only stun her. * Invisibility: Douglas gave her the ability to turn invisible. She used her invisibility to turn invisible when she snuck into Troy West's dressing room and figured out his and Giselle's evil plans. However, beings who are extremely perceptive can detect her, such as Skylar with her super hearing (and that she had this ability herself). Temporary Bionic Abilities *'Super Intelligence:' In the Lab Rats episode Chip Switch, Bree switched her bionic chip with her siblings for a day which gave her Super Intelligence, one of Chase's abilities. *'Super Strength:' This ability is from Adam Davenport. Bree had this ability for one day when switching abilities with him. *'Commando App:' In the Lab Rats episode Spike Vs. Spikette, Chase's Commando App, Spike, refused to fight Spikette, so Douglas gave Bree a temporary Commando App he called "Spikerella". Non-Bionic Abilities * Martial Arts: Like her brothers, she knows martial arts, due to being trained by Donald. She was able to casually flip Chase over, and he is a trained and capable fighter. * Bravery: Bree is very brave and willing to give herself for the sake of others, when Chase was trying to hold on to the railing, she fought Marcus and to save Chase. * Great Aiming: '''Bree has exceptionally good aim. * '''Girl Tears: '''Bree uses this ability to make Donald not punish her. Bree says this is stronger than any bionic ability. (Note: this ability hasn't been shown to actually work) * '''Interrogation Resistance Training: '''It is mentioned that Bree and her siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. Glitches * '''Uncontrollable Navigation: When she gets nervous, she runs around randomly. * Scrambled Navigation: Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. * Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation: When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. When she loses her temper, it will manifest involuntarily and become inhumanly deep. * Glitching Eyes: It is revealed that she wasn't used to the flash on the camera, making her eyes turn into a shiny shade of black. * Overuse: It's revealed that if Bree keeps running at top speed for too long, her heart rate will eventually get too high, and kill her. * New Chip Fix 1 - Flying Upward: When Davenport fixed Bree's chip first, her super speed made her fly upward and on the ceiling. * New Chip Fix 2 - Running Backwards: When Davenport attempted to fix her chip a second time, her super speed made her run backwards. Trivia *She is the world's second bionic superhuman. *She is the fastest person in the world. Since her bionics are amplified at a magnitude of 10, she can now run 4000-7000 mph, which is around at least Mach 5 (hypersonic). *She thinks Oliver reminds her of Chase. *She has two of Skylar's former powers: super speed and invisibility. *Prior to Skylar joining in Lab Rats: Elite Force, Bree was the only girl on the team. *Bree was the only girl of all of her siblings until Kira was born. *She thinks that Roman and Riker are cute. (The Rise of Five) *She says the first line of the show. (The Rise of Five) *She's the oldest member of The Elite Force. *Skylar is allowed to beat her up on holidays as of Holding Out for a Hero. *According to herself, she can search Centium City within 30 seconds. *She considers Skylar to be her sister. *She was given a wedgie by Skylar. (Holding Out for a Hero) *It is hinted many times throughout Power Play that she doesn't like pigs. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bionic Category:Heroes Category:2016